


Desperate times

by xofstardust



Series: Shipping prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, but with happy/humorous end. Kinda., some sads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xofstardust/pseuds/xofstardust
Summary: Nothing that his mind attempted to reason with him had seemed appealing enough, andselfishlydid he cling to Lance’s unconscious form.“Lance.” He spoke more firmly, his grip tightening upon the brunet’s shoulder, galra prosthetic lightly tapping a tanned cheek. “Lance, wake up. Youhaveto wake up, right now. You have–” He jolted, another massive explosion rattling the foundations of the building, rubble and dust peppering the floor around them. “Lance, come on. We need you.”Ineed you.Lance,please… don’t do this…





	Desperate times

     He was supposed to protect them.

     He was supposed to _protect_ them and take the brunt of the damage of whatever may try and threaten them. Shiro had promised himself from day one to look out for them and to always have their back, regardless of how tough a situation became. He was supposed to be vigil, a _strong_ figure who they could rely on without fail.

     And yet…  
          _And yet_ …

     “Lance…” He murmured gently, prodding at the younger’s cheek with the very tips of his fingers, hoping to rouse the other to consciousness. “Lance, please… open your eyes…” There was a slight tremor to his left arm as he cradled the brunet’s head against the crook of his elbow, his right unsettlingly steady, as though unable to translate the distress that slowly consumed him. “ _Please_ –”

     Shoulders tensed upon a deafening explosion just beyond their four walls, what remained of the alien home that served as shelter shaking at it’s very core. No doubt would the other paladins be fighting their hardest, doing their best to compensate for the foreign planet’s gravity whilst giving it their all to protect the planet’s inhabitants. It was an important battle, life or death weighing upon their shoulders at all times.

     But Shiro couldn’t bring himself to budge from his spot, unable to think rationally– _Take Lance back to the castleship, return to the fight; Call for backup, leave Lance in the care of one of the locals in one of the many designated safe shelters_. Nothing that his mind attempted to reason with him had seemed appealing enough, and _selfishly_ did he cling to Lance’s unconscious form.

     “Lance.” He spoke more firmly, his grip tightening upon the brunet’s shoulder, galra prosthetic lightly tapping a tanned cheek. “Lance, wake up. You _have_ to wake up, right now. You have–” He jolted, another massive explosion rattling the foundations of the building, rubble and dust peppering the floor around them. “Lance, come on. We need you.”

      _ **I** need you.  
          Lance, **please** … don’t do this…_

     His vision became blurred, breath wavering as his practiced composure all but slipped through his fingers. Shoulders trembled, lips quivered, and yet his right hand remained steady as ever, as though it were _mocking_ him. There was such horrifically great strength within the advanced piece of technology, and yet it was unable to protect someone he held dear.

     Shiro grit his teeth, lashing fluttering rapidly in an effort to stave off frustrated tears.

     It was all in vain.

     “You need to wake up!” He was sobbing now, wailing without restraint and fueled by desperation as his voice grew in volume. “You need to wake up because I _can’t_ do this without you!” Roughly did he press his face against the other’s, holding Lance close and far too tightly to be of any form of pleasant. Those words were like a mantra on his lips ( _I can’t do this without, please wake up, I can’t do this, I can’t_ ), the sound of his voice foreign even to his own ears.

     Broken,  
          Pained,  
                _Anguished_.

     ‘ _Your eyes… pretty… it breaks…’_

     Shiro froze, tensing at the soft sound of a familiar voice. All too rapidly did he pull away, grey gaze wide and wild as they focused on Lance’s own weary and worn azures. He was smiling– he had the _audacity_ to _smile_ at a time like this!

     “Lance…?” It was all he could manage in his shocked state.

     “I-I said…” The younger murmured, a raspy clear of his throat whilst a hand gingerly rose to dab a few stray tears off the elder’s face with the back of his knuckles, gentle and lovingly, eyes watching on as though in awe. “Y-your eyes… a-are so _pretty_ when… when you cry… but i-it… it breaks my _heart_ , too…”

     Speaking words had suddenly become a foreign concept just then, lips pressed into a thin line as he stared down at the other with drawn brows and a watery gaze. A broken heart was the _least_ of Lance’s problems, and yet he had the nerve to brush off his condition as though it were nothing (It was  _familiar_ , if he were to be honest, but he would ignore that realization for now).

     Arms drew the other near to him once more, _pointedly_ ignoring the distant sounds of destruction from beyond the walls in favor of holding the brunet close and pressing a series of soft, but firm kisses to his forehead and temples. It was only _after_ the younger inquired about the waging battle that Shiro gathered himself in preparation to get Lance to the safety of the castleship and join the rest in the fight.

     “You gonna be alright?” He inquired softly, raising the younger in his arms with hardly the effort.

     “Yeah.” Lance breathed in response, eyes shut with the slightest curve of his lips. “J-just a few broken ribs… a-and maybe a punctured lung… no biggie…”

     Shiro had _half_ a mind to _drop_ him (but he knew he could _never_ ).

**Author's Note:**

> Done from the [shipping prompt](https://xofstardust.tumblr.com/post/169594482952/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) (feel free to send in more)! I didn't expect to get another, much less, another _Shance_ prompt, so I was delightfully surprised! I hope my second shot at this pair was as good as my first! (´ω｀★)
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://xofstardust.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
